Don't Run From Me
by LinKueiKunoichi
Summary: She runs away because she didn't want to see him killed. Kasumi X Ryu Hayabusa


**A/N: Lately, writer's block has taken a toll on me. I haven't been able to update because of it. I've been doing several one-shots to overcome it. Let us hope it works.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am __**NOT**__ getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

_R & R_

…

**~Don't Run From Me~**

The night had grown colder than usual. A sign that winter was coming. She shivered as she walked through the empty streets wrapping her arms around her form. Her blue ninja attire wasn't the best choice of clothing for the cool night. It wasn't much of a choice since it was the only thing she had. It was a little pass midnight, no one was in sight. She could tell she was no longer being followed as soon as she entered civilian territory. It was then she noticed a children's playground.

Her hazel eyes surveyed her surroundings in case anyone was following her. With her arms still around her, Kasumi began to explore the grounds. She saw numerous obstacles and slides. She smiled as she thought how much fun it would have been to play there as a child rather than train everyday of her life as ninja. Kasumi's smile soon faded as she remembered what became of her clan. Her attention then focused on a swing set at the end of the playground. A small sigh escaped her lips as she made her way to one of the two swings. Gently setting on the swing with her hands on the chains, she pushed her feet off the ground and began to swing back in forth. The only sound she could hear was that of the creeping chains and the wind.

Kasumi looked up at the bright shining moon. It was a stunning sight to see. She was slightly embarrassed to say that the moon was her only friend. It guided her through the hasty nights when she was forced to run from her former clan. Since she left her clan, Kasumi had been awfully lonely. There was no one to speak with of her troubles. She made an effort to become friends with several competitors of the Dead or Alive Tournaments only to back out because she feared that she could place them in grave danger. It appears that the only thing that she was good at was running away.

Continuing to swing, Kasumi sighed once more. Times like this is when she wished she was a child again with no worries of who was following her or where she would sleep that night. Closing her eyes, Kasumi took a deep breath as she let the cold wind blow right through her. As she reopened her eyes, she saw several leaves being swept with the wind. It was quite strange. Leaves this time of year would turn brown and fall off trees, yet those had still had their green color. Kasumi's eyes widen as she realized that she wasn't alone.

"Why….why are you her?" Kasumi shuttered in a faint whisper.

The figure that appeared with the leaves did not reply. He walked behind Kasumi. As she sat motionless on the swing, he position his hands above hers on the chains, he pulled her back and released the swing. Kasumi just grasp on the chains. As she was heading back, she felt him gently push her forward. This was something sort of a surprised. Kasumi blushed. They haven't had a moment like this since they were children.

"You shouldn't be out here all on your own, Kasumi," he said.

Kasumi frowned. "I have nowhere to go. Remember?"

He stopped the swing. Kasumi looked back at her infamous guardian. He was donning his legendary black leather attire with a matching mask with a headpiece that resembled his family's animal guardian, a falcon. Behind his back was a beautiful sword with red laces wrapped around the hilt. Out of his entire appearance, his eyes were the most appealing. They were the shade of the leaves that he appeared from which was very unusual for someone of their ethnicity. Kasumi had recalled many times in the past that his eyes were the main feature that had attracted him to her besides his well muscular body that would embrace her when she felt completely lost.

"You have a home with me," he said.

Kasumi could see a shine in his eyes from the bright moon. She could see the compassion in his eyes. They were telling her the truth. Kasumi frowned.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "If I go with you then you can be killed."

Ryu Hayabusa took a seat on the swing next to her. Kasumi watched as he removed his mask as he sighed. It appears that they would have the same conversation again.

"What can I do to convince you that everything will be alright?" Ryu asked.

Kasumi avoided his gaze. She continued to shake her head once more. "There is nothing you can do, Ryu. I don't want to see you get hurt. Please don't press this any further."

"You are being hardheaded." Ryu said. "Look at this place, Kasumi. Is this where you plan to sleep for the night? You will freeze to death. I made a promise to watch out for you. I will be alright, there is nothing to fear. Or…..are you afraid of giving us a chance?"

Kasumi said nothing.

Ryu sighed. "Kasumi, you need to stop running from me."

Kasumi remained silent. After the fall of DOATEC, Ryu had revealed his attraction to her. Kasumi was at loss with words. The only thought on her mind was would become of him if he were to get hurt because of her. She always loved him. She would always love him, but the thought of him dying because of her was something she couldn't bear to see. She made an excuse so that she would not have to answer his question whether she felt the same way.

"I love you," Ryu whispered in her ear. Kasumi didn't realize that he was now crouching in front of her.

Several tears escaped from her eyes. Ryu reached for her cheek and whipped the tears with his thumb. He gently placed a kiss on her lips. It was innocent like she was. Kasumi could feel the tips of his fingers slowly trace a pattern on her cheek.

"I love you, too, Ryu," she replied as they parted.

"Then let's go home." He said as he extended his hand for her to reach.

Kasumi took his hand. Ryu embraced her, placing a kiss on her forehead. Kasumi had final made her decision. She didn't want to keep running from the love of her life. Ryu had done everything in his power to make sure she was alright. She only repaid him with her back turn to him.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "No more running, okay? We will make things work."

"Okay." She replied.

Kasumi was overwhelmed by the sudden warmth that Ryu had provided to her. She blushed when he lifted her into his arms as they proceeded home. The time for running was over.


End file.
